


Warm Water

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come across a house with an outdoor shower. Rick is delighted to have warm water again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14929735300/after-so-long-on-the-road-rick-cant-help).

After so long on the road, Rick can’t help thinking that this place is like heaven. There are soft beds and a working shower; there is even a washing machine for their clothes, and a working oven to cook on. If it weren’t for the ever-present threat of Walkers hanging over their heads, it would be as if the end never really happened.

He dips under the warm stream of the outside shower, holding the head above him and allowing the water to start to chase the weeks of worry from his muscles. The dirt from the road washes from his body and circles the drain; slowly, he starts to feel more human.

At the sound of slow, uncertain footsteps, his eyes snap open and his head snaps towards the sound, wishing he had a gun, wishing he had some way of defending himself - but it’s no Walker. It’s Shane.

Even though there is a wooden fence to defend his modesty, Rick feels exposed and vulnerable without a stitch of clothing on. Shane’s eyes are wide and dark, just staring at him. “I came to wash up,” Shane says. He sounds practically drunk, even hypnotised, although as far as Rick knows they haven’t found any booze in the larder.

“I’ll be done in a minute,” Rick promises. “The water’s still warm.”

Shane nods, but he doesn’t make a move to give Rick any privacy. Instead his eyes are glued to him, as if he simply can’t look away, as if it just isn’t an option. Rick wets his lips self-consciously, unable to stop staring right back. The water still trickles over his skin. Swallowing, he mentally calls himself an idiot, and then suggests, “Want to join me? Might make sense to conserve water.”

And that’s how he ends up with Shane behind him, his large, eager hands on Rick’s skin, his tongue licking droplets of water from the hollow behind his ear, the water slowing going cold without either one of them noticing.


End file.
